Dragontooth: Prologue- The Assassination
by Seres Kitty
Summary: Slytherin was never meant to be...


Authors Note: Hey there! This is Seres here to bring you her first HP novel chapter, well prologue actually. The setting is way back when, when Hogwarts was being founded. This story is a bit different from my norm, but I like it so far. Enjoy and read/review so I can make it better! As always, SOME of the char's aren't mine and I'd like to thank JK Rowling for letting me borrow them. 

The Phantom House Dragontooth: Prologue -The Assassination 

Salazar Slytherin spat into the ground contemptuously, his deep green eyes hard and cold. He stiffened, standing at his full height of seven feet, squared his broad shoulders, and picked his way along a gravel path that zigzagged down a rough tree strewn mountainside. 

Voices drifted on the cold wind, he could hear them taunting him as he slowly descended. They whispered of great plans and tremendous goals. Hogwarts, a wizarding school that had the potential to the greatest institution of all time, was being created…and he, Lord of the Serpents, was not able to have his say in any matter. Another was more qualified than he was…Oh how he hated her. He could crush her with his magical talent, but her wits were a sharp blade in his side. Well, he chided to himself, all blades are double-edged. He would have his revenge. That dastardly Dragon Lady, Calisto Dragontooth, would have to die. 

He grinned then. A vicious unfeeling, curling of his lips, not really a grin at all. It was even made frightening when they revealed his fang-ish teeth that looked in place with his sallow skin. This was a man who had long strayed from sunlit paths, and not one to be crossed. 

Below him, birds suddenly took flight in squawking outrage, their black forms silhouetted against the crescent moon. A deadly calm settled in their wake. It was a warning…the vampire had come. The assassin…his assassin. The Snake King, however, gave no sign of fear. He need travel no further. Leaning against a black oak, Salazar drew he wand, and pretended to examine it in the pale moonlight, while his attention prowled elsewhere. 

The attack came swiftly and silently. No murmur of wind betrayed his presence; no footstep followed his path. The vampire had the Serpent Lord around the waist. Violently, the predator twisted back the neck of his prey ready to kill. He could smell the blood of an evil soul. They always tasted better that way- fouled by life's endless problems. 

Salazar had been waiting for this. His form blurred, and he simply disappeared. Leaving a stunned vampire with nothing but air. The vampire whirled around. That bastard had dissipated! A small popping noise signaled the wizard's return. The dead creature poised for the attack again…no one ever escaped his fate… 

"_Gnoleb uoy em ot! Uoy dnib I em ot!_" Screamed Salazar, blackish-green mist exploding from his wand. The vampire was caught in mid-leap, fangs extended in a hideous grimace. The vapor enclosed around him, choking him, binding him to the casters will. He screamed once, an animalistic preternatural screech that was lost to all things human. It reverberated and echoed back on itself, encompassing a chorus of death. For the vampire, it was his requiem. 

A still form lay sprawled facedown on the ground, and the sickly green mist wafted lightly around the scene. "Magnum," Salazar said in a dangerous voice taking a step towards the fallen child of the night, "Get up!" He kicked his new servant savagely in the chest. That move was pointless, though, for Magnum had been dead for nearly 300 years and pain had been replaced by an all-encompassing dullness. 

Numbly, with only a tenth of his usual grace, Magnum picked himself up and stared into his new master's eyes. He was shorter than Salazar was with shoulder length ivory hair and waxy pale skin to match. His eyes, usually a blue lost within blue, were now clouded with green and black. Pulling back silky lips to reveal deadly fangs he hissed, "Curse you Salazar! What do you want of me?" 

The Serpent King gripped his wand tightly. His knuckles had turned white. "I want all you can give, foul creature-" 

"Foul?" His voice dripped venom, "Me? In your shadow I am the holy ghost! The murders and those depraved hobbies of yours, shame my work-" 

Salazar raised his wand threateningly, his dark eyes narrowed into slits of fury. "Do you like the sun, Magnum?" His tone was shaking with anger, "Would you like me to chain you where you stand so you could see the sunrise?" He paced slightly and whipped his wand back and forth, accenting his words with the occasional drawling hiss. "Nothing would please me more than to see you burn to ashes, however, I have something else in mind…" 

The vampire stayed silent, his greenish eyes emotionless. The Serpent King stopped and smirked to himself, thinking of the fate that awaited his enemy, "What…" he said in a far off voice, "Do you know of Calisto Dragontooth?" 


End file.
